Introducing Me
by ps.iloveyou.bye
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be in his arms? Introducing me..Amelia just another hopeful thirteen year old.
1. Introducing me

30 Days of Questions!

1) Post 15 facts about yourself.  
>2) Write about the best friends you've had over the years.<br>3) If you only had 24 hours to live, what would you want to do?  
>4) Write about a period of time in your life where things seemed to be constantly going good.<br>5) Write about a period of time in your life where things were not so good.  
>6) When was the last time you cried?<br>7) Upload a recent picture of you.  
>8) How do you feel today?<br>9) What's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to you?  
>10) What's the meanest thing anyone has ever said to you?<br>11) Write about the best day of your life.  
>12) Write about the worst day of your life.<br>13) What are your plans for the future? Far and near.  
>14) Post your favorite book, favorite movie, favorite band, and favorite food.<br>15) Write about something you worry about a lot.  
>16) Upload a picture of your room and talk about your room.<br>17) Bullet your day.  
>18) Post one confessionsecret.  
>19) Write about your last birthday and how you plan to spend your upcoming birthday.<br>20) What did you eat today?  
>21) How has your life changed over the past year?<br>22) What made you smile the most today?  
>23) Describe what you spend most of your time on.<br>24) How was your week been?  
>25) Write a letter to someone you miss.<br>26) Write about something you once loved, but now despise.  
>27) Where is somewhere you would want to visit?<br>28) If you had three wishes, what would they be?  
>29) Write about any particular habitsmannerisms that you have.  
>30) Where do you think you'll be in 5 years?<p>

**Introducing me..**

Hello there, I'm Amelia but you might know me better as Mia, if your clicking this because you saw the tittle 'Introducing me' you might be thinking I'm writing some sort of Mitchie and Shane, Caitlyn and Nate Fic but actually, I'm putting this in Misc because It's something I thought I would do for a laugh that I found on Tumblr, So anyway, I hope you enjoy hearing about my slightly boring but interesting life!(:


	2. Fifteen Facts about Ameliano

**Fifteen Facts About Amelia**

**Day One Of The Challenge**

**Introducing Me**

1. I grew up being really confident but once I started getting bullied I've lost it all and from this day on I haven't got it back but hopefully I'll get over this big self esteem issue and be proud to be me more then I am now.

2. I taught myself to the play the guitar at the early age of seven years old and I can listen to a song then work out how too play it on the guitar. I'm currently learning I'm yours by Jason Mraz but my Music teachers helping with that.

3. I actual hate those people that abuse the gangster talk with 'hypting it blerdin, cos we is badmans..BRAP!'.

4. I used to hate being called Amelia when I was three years old and told everyone to call me 'baby girl' because that's the last thing my grandma said to me before she left us; "_Take care of your mother Baby girl I love you"._

5. I'm one of those people that can compare a person to a song without knowing them and knowing them.

6. I don't know how people can get into those Harry Potter books and movies, In my opinion they're just boring and I've never been interested, I read the first chapter and through the book in the trash can.

7. I'm not one of those people that believes all males in the world are worthless assholes just because they had one terrible relationship. I do believe that there is someone for everybody but people think I'm just being deep.

8. During the last summer holiday I started working for an hour and maybe more as a local babysitter which inspired me too one day become a childcare worker, on top of that I have the stupid never-gonna-happen dreams of being a model, singer, actress and writer but I'll probably end up wasting my life away.

9. I'm a girl, I'll tell you I'm fine when honestly I'm breaking inside.

10. I like to read, Books help me escape into a different world, happy one:)

name is Amelia Lucy but people call me Mia, 'Melia and other things they can come up with..;)

12. I'm thirteen years old despite people saying I look about fifteen in a good way but I don't agree.

13. Unfortuantly, I'm a hopeless romantic but I have a boyfriend of three months that think its cute..

14. I'm addicted to photography whether its of myself or objects around me, did I mention I don't love myself?

15. I act like your words don't hurt me but deep down. I'm fucking heart-broken.


	3. Best Friends

**Best Friends**

**Day Two Of The Challenge**

**Introducing Me**

_A true friend someone who knows what's on your mind_

_A true friend is who always finds a way to love you when you can't fix something_

_Friendship isn't about who you've known longest but who was by your side during the hard times_

_If there ever comes a day when we can't together, keep me in your heart I'll stay there forever_

**Kirsten,** I've written you loads of messages and letters like this through facebook and paper but that was a while ago and I'm going to start from the beginning. Our mums were mates from school and when they gave birth to us they decided that we should follow in their footsteps and be friends. Mum told me loads of memories about us when we were younger and I don't remember them but I wish I did because they are funny and I can imagine them in my brain. Apparently when I was three you were boosting me up to reach the toilet and I fell in head first but my head didn't touch the water below. I remember that time when I was being bullied and you were one of the popular people and being the beautiful person you are, you stood up for in-front of the whole class. It's not the only time you've been by my side, My cousins illness, and other times. I remember when your oldest brother was trying to explain the circle of life and didn't succeed so he made us watch porn and being only Seven years old..Next day walking in on your parents. We have had many arguments but pulled through because with a friendship as strong as ours we cannot be apart. I could write page after page about how amazing you really are but people will probably move onto another fic because I'd be writing a life story of the un-interesting girl with the beautiful best friend. You say you can't see your beauty but I'm face to face with you every day and I'm fascinated by your beauty (Our Male friends would insert; Amelia is a lesbian here). Kirsten is the person I've known my entire life were like sisters but seriously were that close. I'm around her house almost every night and treat her home as mine her mum doesn't actually mind she always wanted two daughters and would be happy for me to be that one. Kirsten is the same height as me but maybe a little taller..We weigh the same but I'm not giving out all those details. She has the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes with long lashes and Kim Kardashian like features, her hairs reaches the bottom of her back and is the beautiful shade of dark brown, Boys find her attractive but she's not much of a flirt and that makes them try leading her on. Kirsten is probably the nicest natured girl I've met in my whole years of living and I'm thankful to 'god' for having this angel in my chapter.

**Austin**, I would have been writing the as the depressed hopeless romantic three months ago but I'm now in your loving care. Isn't it amazing? how we can go from being best friends to being in a relationship? I've tried being the supportive best friend when you were with Melissa but I was breaking and my heart ace for Melissa's role and when I found out about the whole cheating-with-Jay fiasco I wrote her a very nasty letter then binned it. Nobody should through my best friends heart away like that when there is someone that would be over the moon to keep it in a box under her bed and kiss it every night before sleeping. I used to ask you what you looked for in a girl and you told me; _I don't really mind about looks, it doesn't actually matter but I care for a girl that I can feel comfortable around you know like I' am around you, I like pretty eyes and a nice personality but if she's beautiful then that's just a bonus!_ I was sad enough to write it all down but you didn't give me enough information on how to become this dream girl. I melted when you told me you loved me and we started going out. Now were closer then ever but I'm worried that when we break up we would find it awkward being friends.. Austin is one of the well known students at my high school and quite a few people like him but he's mine..He's gorgeous.


	4. 24 Hours of Living

**24 Hours Left of Living**

**Day Three Of The Challenge**

**Introducing Me**

There are just pages and pages of what I want to do before I die and I wouldn't be able to do them all in just the small amount of time which is indeed 24 hours. I would write a long long long speech to each member of my family and friends then have a huge party where we can all go sky diving and bungee-jumping**.**


	5. Memories Of The Past

**Memories Of The Past**

**Fourth Day Of The Challenge**

**Introducing Me**

If I'm honest, I can't answer that. I'm one of those people that when eventually life goes right it ends in disaster. I suppose when I first got with Austin but around that time I was upset. Uh yeah I can't answer this sorry..


	6. History Begins Here

**History Begins Here**

**Fifth Day Of The Challenge**

**Introducing Me**

I'm not going into detail because these reasons are all personal but I suppose I'll share a few.. Last year I found out my three year old cousin was diagnosed with cancer and that my best friend was being accused of being pregnant under age but Its not Kirsten.


	7. Last Time You Cried

**Last Time You Cried**

**Sixth Day Of The Challenge**

**Introducing Me**

I'm not really an emotional person but the last time I cried would probably have been when last week when I had to say goodbye to my baby cousin who was going on a three month holiday to Thailand. It's not that upsetting your thinking but in my opinion it was.


	8. How Do you feel today?

**How Do You Feel Today?**

**Seventh Day Of The Challenge**

**Introducing Me**

In all honesty, I'm really good. Austin kissed me today and it wasn't as good as I expected it was actually much better and he tastes really good. I must admit, I'm not into kissing and haven't kissed many people but It's definitely my best. How are you today?


	9. The Nicest Thing Anyone Ever Said To You

**What's The Nicest Thing Anyone Ever Said To You?**

**Eighth Day Of The Challenge**

**Introducing Me**

_"I'm not going to put up with this anymore, I can't go on in life seeing you single and knowing that I'll never be good enough for you, your perfect and any man should be happy to own your heart..Melissa was a mistake I knew it from the moment she asked me out and I regret everything I said to her, Your the one I should be with. Were made for understand that I love you and your the most beautiful girl in my life..So what do you say Amelia? Will you be mine?"_ -Austin


End file.
